A Hint of Madness
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: Everything seems normal at the hospital but it all starts to go weird when House starts to scheme and in that scheme a certain Dr Allison Cameron is involved. Summary Sucks so just have a read and review if you like Rated M for later Parts


This is story is either a two part or three part one but I'm going to make it as long and interesting as possible because I have this tendency to not finish a story when I start getting busy with studies as shown with my other fic that I've left and hope to finish one day.

I decided to write again because I felt that this was the best way to get lost and be myself and not have a care in the world.

This story is entirely new one that I'm creating for House and Cameron, I'm a Hameron fan and have always believed that there was more to their relationship and this is my take on that and that it is not following events of the series.

I hope that you Hameron fans will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOUSE and never will. I just own the story.

Allison Cameron sighed to herself as she looked at him twirling his cane around his hand whilst drinking coffee with the other. Her gaze lingered for a while then decided that she had better start clinic duty though it wasn't hers to begin with but House's. She had lost a bet with him and ended up with House's Clinic Duty and in addition hers as well. She left the conference room leaving Chase, Foreman and Taub bickering about something that she couldn't fully grasp, what she didn't realize was that she was being watched by the man with a cane in the other room.

House was sipping the coffee slowly as he saw Cameron leave the Conference Room. _How in the world does she make coffee this damn good_, House thought to himself. Taking a final swig of the coffee he decided he should make things more interesting in the hospital and that plan included the three henchmen he had stationed outside.

"Blackie, Wombat and Stumpy, we have ourselves a new case" House said as he made his way into the conference room. The three of them looked at house with disapproving looks. "What? You guys don't like the nicknames? Fine then, Henchmen 1, Henchmen 2, Henchmen 3" The three sighed in defeat and decided that the first was better and not to argue.

"What's the case about? I hope that it's something interesting unlike the last one." Chase asked as he put a lollipop into his mouth. House looked at the three and smiled and the three of them started to feel very troubled because when House smiles, it usually means one thing, Utter Chaos or something else entirely. House closed the blinds in the conference room and locked the doors. The three of them now felt very terrified.

Cameron was finishing up with her last patient when she heard her name being paged. _What's that about_, she looked at her watch at saw that it was getting quite late and she was really tired. Whatever it is, it better be really important. She massaged her stiff neck, kneading her fingers into her flesh and sighed. _I wished that House was the one massaging my neck; well it should be because it's his fault that I've got it in the first place. _She giggled to herself as she realised this and took off to the information counter.

"Hi, someone paged for me?" she asked the lady on the other side of the counter. The lady looked up, gave her a smile and a note. She looked at the note with a puzzled look, thanked the lady and left for the conference room. As she was about to push the door leading into the conference room, her face connected with the door and she fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" She cursed aloud whilst rubbing her face. She stood up slowly and realized that the door was locked and that no one was inside anymore. Her face turned pale white as she saw her bag was still inside. "No, no, no...This is not happening, my wallet, phone and keys are in there" she said in a panic as she continuously budged the door hoping that it'll somehow open, after ten minutes of trying, she sighed in defeat and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes for a few moments and decided that she'll have to find Hospital Security to open the door for her.

House and his three henchmen observed what was happening from a far and they had to stifle their laughter for fear of being caught. When Cameron left, they laughed their hearts out, tears streaming down their faces. "Did you see her face?" House said and mimicked Cameron's face and the other three laughed even harder. "Okay now phase two of the plan is now in motion" House said and motioned to his three henchmen to go to their respective posts. Chase, Foreman and Taub nodded and went off, scurrying of like mice.

House was smiling to himself and said aloud "Allison Cameron, you are now my prey and in my hunting grounds be prepared to be hunted." He chuckled to himself and went off to stage part three of his plan.

Cameron was on her way to security when she bumped into Chase in the hallway. "Chase! Thank god you're here now I don't have to walk all the way to security." Chase looked at her confused and asked "Why are you going to security for?" Cameron rolled her eyes at him, "The door is locked and you" she slapped him hard "left my bag in the room you twat"

"What do you mean locked? When I left the room, House was still inside his office and told us to go home early and that he'd wait for you to come back cause he knew you're bag was still inside" Chase said in matter of fact tone. Cameron looked at him with eyes wide and she started to get annoyed.

"Well House isn't in there now is he? If he was I wouldn't be making way to Security to ask them to open the door for me just to get my bag." Cameron stated and Chase looked at her, his eyebrows raised "Urghhh, you are no help Chase, just tell me that you have the key to the office" Chase nodded and took out the key from his pocket and Cameron instantly grabbed it from him and made her way back the other way to the office.

"Hey! I'll need that back" Chase shouted after her as Cameron walked away. Chase smiled and took out his phone and sent a text. "Well that's the end of my part, now to go get that cute Nurse's number down in OPD" Chase said to himself as he opened the wrapper to a lollipop and plopped it into his mouth.

Cameron reached the office and stood outside the door, took a deep breath to calm her nerves. '_The nerve of House, telling the others to go home early, leaving me in the Clinic doing his hours and to top it all off, locked the office knowing my bag was still inside! Where is he anyway! ?' _She took another deep breath and unlocked the door and took her bag from the table. Something was wrong the moment she took her bag, it felt somewhat lighter and she decided to look inside it and her eyes widened to see that the contents of her bag were gone except for a little sticky note.

She sat down and opened the note and she was confused when she read it.

_**Allison, Read the note the Lady at the Information counter gave you**_

_**House**_

She was confused, tired and aching all over. '_Why is House doing this to me? Why does he like torturing me like this and why did he use Allison and not Cameron' _Cameron thought to herself, she decided to open the note she received earlier to get to the bottom of this and found that it was in House's handwriting as well.

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**You must be wondering about a couple of things right at this moment whilst reading this letter:**_

_**Why am I doing this to you**_

_**Why I used Allison instead of Cameron**_

_**Where the contents of your bag are and lastly**_

_**Where I am**_

_**The answers to your questions are quite simple: **_

_**Its fun besides I like seeing your flustered face and that irresistible bum of yours as you walk around the hospital.**_

_**Allison sounds more better than Cameron in my honest opinion but hey to each their own**_

_**The contents of your bag are inside the male doctor's locker room and if I'm right, its about time to go home and all of the male doctors will be there soon. **_

_**This last one is a bit tricky because you'll be needing something from your bag to find me**_

_**House**_

Cameron couldn't believe what she was reading; she read and re-read the note over and over again. She sighed to herself and slumped down even further in the chair. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. _House likes seeing my bum? Cameron smiled to herself, she did have a cute bum and he used Allison instead of Cameron, there must be something behind that, no way House is like that, he always, ALWAYS has an ulterior motive that usually ends up in him trying to get me into bed. _

Cameron stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding that she isn't going to indulge House with his stupid and childish game, though she always did believe that he was still a kid sometimes. She'll just have to ask Chase or Foreman or Taub to help her get her things from the male's locker room tomorrow. She'll just have to take the bus home.

Cameron was outside at the bus stand waiting for the bus, just as the bus pulled up around the corner, did she realize that she didn't have money to pay for the fare home. She groaned aloud.

"Hey that's kind of an inappropriate manner for a lady of your stature, to let out such a sexy and very seductive moan and in public of all places" Cameron turned to see who it was talking and she rolled her eyes to find out that it was House looking very smug. "Hey what's the eye rolling for eh? I didn't do anything." House said while rubbing his nose.

Cameron wouldn't have mind any other day, but today she was exhausted mentally and physically, she felt the anger rising up inside her and she spun around to face house and stomped pass house. House just chuckled at this and just as she passed him, he grabbed hold of her wrist, pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes with his blue eyes.

Whatever anger Cameron felt in her disappeared when House did what he did. The alarm bells in her brain were blaring; she didn't know what was going on. "House" her voice trembling "What are you doing?" her voice barely audible. "Why are you torturing me like this...You know this is just going to hurt me and..." before she could finish her sentence, House had pressed his fingers to her mouth.

Cameron's was looking straight into House's Blue Eyes trying to find a reason to why he was doing this but she couldn't think straight anymore and she closed her eyes as House closed his, their lips almost connecting when they were disturbed by Foreman and Taub.


End file.
